The present disclosure generally relates to a medical system and a method for operating a medical system.
Medical systems are typically used to perform a specific treatment and/or diagnostic step on patients. A large proportion of medical systems can be contaminated in the course of such treatment, or diagnostic step, in that at least parts of the medical system come directly, or indirectly, into contact with the patient's body, in particular with bodily fluids. This contamination can be caused by direct contact between parts of the medical system and the body of the patient. A contamination can however also arise in that a sample of bodily fluids taken from the body is placed in a test, or analysis, device at which point this test, or analysis, device can be contaminated with the bodily fluid. Such devices can include, for example, blood sugar testing devices where the blood sugar value is determined from patient blood samples. In connection with the extraction of blood samples, it is known that lancing devices can be used to pierce the skin of the patient for the purpose of taking a blood sample.
Therefore, there is a need to provide improved technologies for a medical system and a method for operating a medical system which will reduce the risk of infection for the user.